


the secret in this space

by zadonis



Series: uni!chaennie [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Pillow riding, Porn With Plot, i guess this is enough tags i'm horrible at tagging things, pillow humping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: The light coming through their window alternated between blue-blackness and slats of white-gold. Across the room, Jennie and her bed were striped in both colors, half shadow and half light. Chaeyoung watched her, and neither of them said a word for a few silent moments. Chaeyoung's heart started to beat again in her chest, slowly at first and then more steadily the more details of Jennie she took in. Her cheeks which were still flushed, the deep color of her eyes, the nervous tangle of her fingers in her lap.Finally, Jennie cleared her throat, "So do you like me, or whatever?"- - -chaeyoung and jennie are roommates. chaeyoung is in love and horny and jennie is (maybe) straight.





	the secret in this space

Chaeyoung's roommate almost never let her have any time to herself. When Chaeyoung got home from class, Jennie was already there, on her laptop or her phone, chatting with Lisa or--on one occasion, making out with a boy Chaeyoung was pretty sure she had a class with. Even on weekends when there were at least a half dozen parties Jennie had been talking about, she was in their dorm room. Chaeyoung just wanted a handful of moments alone in their dorm room so she could get off. Her vibrator was sitting unused in a box hidden beneath her bed, the batteries probably dead from disuse. But every time she thought she had time, Chaeyoung had barely gotten in the mood before she heard Jennie's key in their dorm's lock. 

A simple solution would be to find someone to hook up with in a dorm where her roommate wasn't. That was a good idea with only one major problem: Chaeyoung was totally in love with Jennie. She couldn't even imagine hooking up with anyone else, even when the cute girl Jisoo in her Communications course made it dead obvious that she'd be 100% down to fuck around. Chaeyoung just couldn't do it. All she wanted was Jennie, and if she couldn't have Jennie (which seemed more and more like a strong possibility given the fact that Jennie had to be straight with the number of men that she'd slept with since they first became roommates), then she would settle for herself. 

Two days before Spring Break, Chaeyoung returned to their dorm room at just the moment that Jennie opened the door to let out her current boyfriend. Yoongi stepped out, ruffling his fingers through his bleached white-blond hair. He paused when he saw Chaeyoung, but then a gummy smile stretched his raw, pink lips.

"Jennie, she's back." 

Jennie peered around the door, eyes landing on Chaeyoung. Her cheeks went pink, and she smiled, embarrassed. "Oh, Chae. I forgot to text you Yoongi oppa was coming over, but it all worked out, right?"

They'd worked out a system. If Jennie had one of her boyfriends over, she'd text Chaeyoung and let her know not to come back to the dorm yet. Supposedly, the system was supposed to work in the opposite way as well, but Chaeyoung never brought anyone to the dorm for aforementioned reasons. 

"Yeah, lucky." She shouldered by Yoongi, slipped around Jennie, and threw her bag toward her half of the room. 

Yoongi mumbled something out in the hallway, too low and too far away for Chaeyoung to properly hear him. Jennie replied in a voice not quite as secretive, "I can't talk about that with her, oppa. I'll see you after the break."

Chaeyoung flinched when she heard them kiss. When she heard the door click shut, she made herself look busy, moving over to their minifridge and pulling out a bottle of water. She didn't look at Jennie. She wasn't sure what that last exchange between her and Yoongi had been about, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

*

The next morning, as Chaeyoung was getting ready for her last day of classes before the break, Jennie sat down on Chaeyoung's bed and pulled a pillow into her lap. She looked perfectly at home there, already dressed and made up for her day, but she watched and chattered as Chaeyoung sat at her desk, staring into her mirror and attempting to do her eyeliner. She was only half-listening until she heard Jennie ask, "What are you doing over the break?" 

She looked at the other girl out of the corner of her eye. "Probably just staying here. I've got a midterm paper due on the Tuesday after break. Why?" 

Jennie sighed. "I'm going home. My parents have been asking me to come visit, but I wanted to go to the beach or something fun, you know? I need to relax, not have my family asking me questions about school and my love life." She rolled her eyes.

"At least you have a boyfriend." Chaeyoung looked back into the mirror, trying to steady her hand as she thought about Jennie and her long string of boyfriends. "My family isn't even surprised by my singleness anymore. I'll probably just be this way forever."

Suddenly Jennie appeared in the mirror's reflection, leaning down so that she was cheek-to-cheek with Chaeyoung. "You're so pretty, Chae. Anyone who doesn't want to date you is a fool."

Chaeyoung bit her tongue as her eyes met Jennie's in the mirror. Jennie was one of those fools, Chaeyoung wanted to tell her, but the words were lodged in her throat, caged behind her teeth. 

Jennie tucked some of Chaeyoung's hair behind her ear, and Chaeyoung struggled not to shiver at her touch. "After break, we'll dress you up in that red dress that looks so hot on you. Your legs look miles long in it." Her hand slid down over Chaeyoung's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "In that dress, you'll be a heartbreaker, Chae."

Jennie stepped away, leaving Chaeyoung surprisingly cold. When Chaeyoung twisted around, she found Jennie back on her side of the room, gathering her bag and a sweater. She started humming a song that Chaeyoung thought she could almost identify, then she headed for the door, waved back at Chaeyoung, and disappeared outside.

Chaeyoung leaned back in her chair and sat her eyeliner pencil down on the desk. Her hands were shaking, her heart pounding, she let out a sigh weighed down with all of her built-up emotions. She felt like a mess, hot between her thighs at just Jennie's praise. At least there was one thing to look forward to: Jennie would be out of their dorm for a week, which meant Chaeyoung's one-on-one time with herself, the opportunity to finally unleash her pent-up horniness was quickly approaching.

*

She didn't get back to the dorm after class until after dark. Campus was cleared out, most people leaving early for their Spring Break plans, and Chaeyoung enjoyed the cool breeze that wound through the lantern-lit paths beside her. Her mind was still buzzing from her talk with Jennie that morning. The closer she got to the dorm, the stronger she felt the ghost of Jennie's touch--her fingers brushing Chaeyoung's hair off her skin, her hands warm and soft on her shoulder, her breath teasing against Chaeyoung's ear as she said those things. By the time she was standing in front of the dorm door, fumbling to unlock it, she could feel her nipples hardening, the place between her thighs growing warmer. 

By the light of campus pouring through the blinds over the window, Chaeyoung found that the room was already empty. Jennie's bed was nicely made, all of her stuff put away. She was gone home already, which meant that for Chaeyoung, break started now.

Chaeyoung didn't hesitate another moment. She stripped as she walked toward her bed, tossing her clothes over toward the hamper. She contemplated pulling up porn or just using her mind and all those images of Jennie she'd stored away for moments exactly like this. 

Her pillow was still in the middle of her bed where Jennie had left it this morning. A thought hit her and stuck.

She was still clad in her baby pink panties and matching bra as she crawled onto her bed and folded the pillow in half. She was so wet between her thighs, hot and throbbing. Her nipples pressed against her bra, desperate to be touched. 

The pillow fit nicely between her thighs, and Chaeyoung settled down into it, moving slowly at first as she dragged her cotton-covered center over the pillow. The pressure tingled against her clit, not yet enough to drive her mad, but enough that she let out a huff of breath and closed her eyes. An image of Jennie floated to the surface of her mind. Jennie with her lips pretty and pink, freshly kissed (and Chaeyoung imagined she'd done that to her, not Yoongi or Jaebum or any of her past boyfriends). Jennie's bare shoulders, the curve of her back, the gentle slope of her hips, and the secret shape of her breasts teased at through her thin top. 

Chaeyoung whimpered and grinded against the pillow, feeling the drag of the material against her center. She was soaking wet. Hungry for a body pressed between her thighs, where she needed it most. One of her hands drifted over her skin, at first trailing her fingers over the exposed skin of her stomach, feeling her muscles shifting as she humped the pillow beneath her. Then she reached her bra, and she tweaked her nipples through the material, ran her fingers over the softness of her breasts, and fingertips icy over her flushed chest. She licked her lips and reached around to unhook her bra.

It fell to the side, and then the cold air of the dorm room kissed her breasts, and she cupped them in her hands, grinding down against the pillow. Her panties were likely ruined, as soaked through as they were. She moaned, pulling at her nipples and dragging her clothed center over the pillow. She imagined the pillow was Jennie's thigh, that Jennie was spread out beneath her on the mattress, hair splayed, mouth desperate to be kissed with her lips glossy and spilling Chaeyoung's name. She wanted to touch Jennie, feel her skin so soft, her breasts like perfect globes, dusky rose nipples sweet on her tongue. 

Chaeyoung slipped back off the pillow for a moment, fighting to get her panties off. She kicked them into the darkness of the room before mounting the pillow again. She moaned at the touch of the fabric against her clit, the roughness of the pillowcase just enough to have her moaning out. She pushed into the softness of the pillow, riding it as if it truly were Jennie's thigh. She imagined Jennie's fingers teasing against her clit, her hands running up over her hips, finding her breasts and playing with her nipples, her breath just a cold tease of air over Chaeyoung's skin. She kept her eyes closed and she rode the pillow, savoring the damp heat as she soaked the fabric and grinded it back against her. She moaned, whimpered, and whined, softly throwing Jennie's name into the mix every now and then, edging closer and closer to her orgasm at last after weeks without relief.

Chaeyoung bit her lip when she came, muffling her own moan as best as she could. She bucked her hips against the pillow, feeling her voice vibrating in her throat, the pressure between her thighs too much for her to keep quiet.

"Jennie," she whined, shuddering and rubbing the last of her orgasm over the pillow. 

When the last of the aftershocks faded, she slid off the pillow, and laid flat back against her bed, trying to catch her breath.

Through her pounding heartbeat, blood rushing through her ears, and the rapidity of her breathing, she heard a noise that made her heart come to a crashing halt in her chest.

"Chae--" 

Jennie's familiar voice from the direction of the door.

Chaeyoung gasped and pulled the sheets up over her body, but it was too late. Jennie was fully inside of the room, eyes glimmering and wide in the dim light, cheeks flushed. She'd seen everything.

"How long have you been there?" Chaeyoung asked as embarrassment flooded through her. She clutched the sheets to her chest and kicked the pillow away. Jennie's eyes followed the pillow's movement as it flopped over and landed against the wall, half sinking down the side of the bed. Chaeyoung snapped her fingers, "Jennie!"

Jennie looked back slowly, as if she was in shock. Still, she didn't speak.

"I thought you were going home for break."

That seemed to snap her out of it. "I am. I leave in the morning." She shook her head and turned, disappearing into the bathroom.

Chaeyoung heard the sound of running water for several minutes, and she got up and pulled on a long shirt. She pulled the pillowcase off her pillow and shoved it into her hamper. The pillow she tucked out of sight. She ran her fingers through her hair, anxious for Jennie to emerge from the bathroom. Chaeyoung needed answers. How long had Jennie been standing there? What had she heard?

Jennie came back out into the room ten minutes later. 

At first, she didn't look at Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung's heart was still at a dead halt in her chest, watching her best friend and roommate, her crush and the girl she'd just masturbated to the thought of. 

Jennie sat down on the edge of her bed across the room and faced Chaeyoung. The five feet of space between them had never felt farther. 

"How long were you standing there?" Chaeyoung finally forced the words out. She hoped Jennie would say "I'd just walked in" or "Only a few seconds." But Jennie didn't.

"A few minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything or..." She wasn't sure what else there was. She was still in shock that Jennie had seen her. In shock that Jennie had watched Chaeyoung for minutes without a word. 

The light coming through their window alternated between blue-blackness and slats of white-gold. Across the room, Jennie and her bed were striped in both colors, half shadow and half light. Chaeyoung watched her, and neither of them said a word for a few silent moments. Chaeyoung's heart started to beat again in her chest, slowly at first and then more steadily the more details of Jennie she took in. Her cheeks which were still flushed, the deep color of her eyes, the nervous tangle of her fingers in her lap.

Finally, Jennie cleared her throat, "So do you like me, or whatever?"

It was clear she was trying to make her voice sound casual, but it shook a bit around the word _like_. 

Chaeyoung nodded.  _Like_ was an understatement, but at the moment, it felt honest enough. 

Jennie stood up, and for a horrified second Chaeyoung thought Jennie was getting up to walk out of the room, to slap her, or worse yet, to pack her things and leave for good. Any of those things would have broken her heart. Luckily, Jennie did none of them.

She stood in front of the window, cutting the distance between them in half, and looked out through the blinds at campus below them. She didn't look at Chaeyoung as she said, "You know I'm with Yoongi, Chae." Chaeyoung nodded before realizing that Jennie couldn't see her nodding, so she hummed an affirmative sound. Jennie turned to look over her shoulder at her. "Yoongi's in love with me. He tells me that while I suck him off and after he fucks me, when he kisses me goodbye or ends a phone call."

Jennie didn't break away from gazing at Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung felt her heart burn and her eyes sting, but she refused to cry in front of Jennie. She didn't understand why Jennie was telling her all of this. Was she trying to hurt her?

"He loves me," Jennie repeated. She stepped away from the window, and moved toward Chaeyoung, slowly.

"He loves me." She sat down on the edge of the bed carefully. Now only a few inches separated them, their knees close enough to almost touch. Their eyes were like magnets in the dark, unwavering.

"He loves me," Jennie whispered, and she kissed Chaeyoung.

One second she was still inches away, and then her hands were on Chaeyoung's cheeks, her lips on Chaeyoung's lips, kissing her like it was a denial or a promise or a confession. Or maybe it was all three. Chaeyoung leaned into the kiss, curling one hand at Jennie's waist and the other around the back of her neck. She could smell her shampoo, like citrus and summer. She tasted minty from her toothpaste. She kissed softly and Chaeyoung let her. 

When they broke apart for air, Jennie didn't go far, she tucked her face against Chaeyoung's neck, kissing her throat lightly, working her way up to her jaw, and to her cheek.

Chaeyoung let her. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of Jennie all around her. Her scent, her touch, her heat, the sound of her breath and her voice, the gentle touch of her pulse beneath Chaeyoung's thumb, hand still curled over the back of Jennie's neck, fingers playing in her hair.

"I don't love him," Jennie whispered against Chaeyoung's cheek. "I fuck him while I'm waiting. He knows we started as casual, but he fell in love anyway, and I don't love him, Chae. I've been biding my time." She stroked her fingers over Chaeyoung's skin, slipped her thumb over Chaeyoung's bottom lip.

Chaeyoung swallowed down a whimper that wanted to break free, that wanted to let Jennie know just how much Chaeyoung wanted her.

Jennie's hand fell to Chaeyoung's thigh, stroking her bare, smooth skin. She kissed the corner of Chaeyoung's mouth. 

"I've been biding my time waiting for you." Jennie whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth again. "I've wanted you since I first saw you, but I knew I couldn't have you." Another kiss. Her voice went breathy and damp, like she was about to cry as she whispered, "Chae, Chae, I--"

Chaeyoung turned, her chin nudging Jennie's cheek before she tilted her mouth and slotted their lips together, swallowing the rest of whatever Jennie was going to say. 

Jennie's fingers glided under the hem of Chaeyoung's top as Chaeyoung knelt up on her knees. She pressed their mouths together, winding Jennie's hair through her fingers. 

"Fuck," Jennie murmured. "You're not wearing panties." 

Her finger glided over Chaeyoung's center. She was dripping again, and Jennie swiped her finger through the wetness and brought it out from under the shirt. Both girls looked at her glistening finger, focused on it as Jennie brought it toward her lips. At the last second she stopped, gaze moving past her finger to Chaeyoung's face. 

"Chae, baby, what were you thinking of when you were using your pillow?"

Chaeyoung licked her lips, still staring at Jennie's finger covered in her slick. "You. Your thighs. Riding your thigh."

Jennie smiled and reached around Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung tried her best to not look disappointed. She liked the idea of Jennie sucking her finger into her mouth, licking the taste of Chaeyoung off her finger. 

Jennie's hand slid under Chaeyoung's shirt, palming over her ass. Jennie shifted backward on the bed, stretching her legs out, and using her hands on Chaeyoung's ass to maneuver her into position over her. She pushed at the shirt, slowly working it up over Chaeyoung's head, and she threw it across the room. Now Jennie lay fully dressed beneath an entirely nude Chaeyoung. She didn't find that entirely fair, but in the next moment, all thoughts of fairness left her mind.

Chaeyoung's nipples stood to attention again. Jennie leaned up and pulled one into her mouth, causing Chaeyoung to hiss with pleasure and dig her fingers into Jennie's hair.

"Yes, unnie. Right there." Chaeyoung gasped and shifted closer, and in doing so, she found her hips sinking down onto Jennie's thigh.

The soft sweatpants glided over Chaeyoung's center. She tossed her head back and moaned. Jennie clutched at her hips, dragging her forward, forcing her to ride her thigh, all the while still licking at her breasts, sucking on Chaeyoung's nipples.

"Unnie," Chaeyoung sighed, tugging on Jennie's hair, eliciting a moan. "Unnie, fuck."

Jennie pressed a kiss between Chaeyoung's breasts and pulled back. She sank back until she was flat on the bed, looking up at Chaeyoung exactly as she'd imagined earlier - lips pink and swollen, hair splayed around her, eyes hungry for Chaeyoung. She kept her hands on Chaeyoung's hips, guiding her in her movements over Jennie's thigh.

Chaeyoung's thigh bumped against the crotch of Jennie's sweatpants, and then Jennie made a noise, a soft mixture of Chaeyoung's name and  _oh yeah_. Chaeyoung did it again, keeping her eyes on Jennie's face, her expression of awe when Chae's thigh pressed against her. 

"Baby," Jennie moaned, upping the pace of Chaeyoung grinding on her. She lifted her leg a bit, bumping Chaeyoung forward so that each time Chaeyoung shifted, her thigh rubbed against Jennie. There was already a dark spot on her thigh from Chaeyoung's wet center, but a dark spot began to grow over her pussy, so wet that she was soaking through her panties and the sweatpants. 

One of Jennie's hands disappeared from Chaeyoung's hip, only to reappear a moment later, slapping down on her ass. Chaeyoung whined and moved faster, hips jolting as the first signs of her quickly approaching orgasm appeared. Her stomach tingled, pressure mounting between her thighs. She pressed her thigh into Jennie, who had finally begun to push her hips up to meet Chaeyoung's thrusts. They worked their bodies together, legs tangled, mouths spilling out sounds that neither of them could stop.

Chaeyoung screamed, whined, and moaned. Jennie sat up halfway, pulling Chaeyoung down to drown her sounds with her kiss. They humped against each other, kissing the sounds from the others lips, rolling their hips through their orgasms. 

Chaeyoung was worn out by the time her orgasm faded away. After so long without having one, having two orgasms in less than an hour was too much for her. She felt sleep rushing in, crashing against her like ocean waves.

"Holy fuck," Jennie sighed, curling up on her side and pulling Chaeyoung down with her. She tucked her face against Chaeyoung's chest, her breath warm and damp against the bare skin. Chaeyoung combed her fingers through Jennie's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

This wasn't the way she'd ever imagined them coming together, but it was quite the experience. It was more than enough. 

Jennie pressed a kiss to Chaeyoung's chest again, and whispered, "Go to sleep, Chae. I'll still be here in the morning."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! kudos and comments/critiques are always much appreciated!


End file.
